La Llegada
by HikariNoAnkoku
Summary: El nuevo integrante de la familia Uzumaki por fin llega después de varios meses de espera. ADVERTENCIA: ¡Narusaku! Lo clasifiqué "T" por una pequeña razón, que creo que todos captarán cuando lo lean o con el simple hecho de saber sobre lo que trata el fic.


**Esto es un pequeño one-shot o drabble (como lo quieran considerar) sobre la pareja NaruSaku así que si no les interesa mejor vayan a leer otro fic., para no ocasionar problemas n.n … Bueno, dejando eso de lado…**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Una habitación, no muy grande y blanca que, por donde echabas la mirada, provocaba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Adornado con unas cortinas simples de un blanco percudido por el tiempo. Dos camas, uno a la esquina y otro justo al lado. La esposa del Hokage se encontraba en una de esas camas. Con el dolor que sabía que tendría que soportar en ese mismo momento, porque sabía lo que pasaría… Ella lo esperaba con ansias y nervios.

—Sakura-chan, todo estará bien —dijo un hombre nervioso y bastante pálido—. Inhala y exhala.

La mujer recostada volteó lentamente para dirigirle la mirada a su esposo y lo tomó del cuello de su traje, acercándolo a su rostro con mano temblorosa.

—Naruto —respiró algo entrecortada—. Yo sé que todo saldrá bien —dijo con una agradable sonrisa.

—¡Qué bueno Sakura-chan! —dijo Naruto con ojos iluminados, pero la tranquilidad que le llegó al oír eso, se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó.

—Lo que quiero es dejar de sentir el dolor —alzó la voz Sakura Haruno enojada y soltó al ninja con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Disculpe, Hokage-sama —interrumpió un ninja médico, a lado de una kunoichi médico—, pero necesitábamos que salga de la habitación

—Déjeme estar aquí, tengo que apoyarla, dattebayo —el rubio dijo con un tono de indignación.

Un quejido por parte de la kunoichi y un silencio incómodo entre los cuatro se presentó mientras Naruto los miraba detenidamente para intentar convencer a los dos médicos. Una mirada que los especialistas en medicina consideraban patética e infantil. ¿No se suponía que él era el Jinchūriki que salvó a la aldea? ¿El sexto Hokage?

—¡Ya déjenlo! ¡No importa! —exclamó la de ojos verdes, apretando con desesperación la mano de Naruto—. ¡Mi bebé no va a esperar!

Los ninjas encargados del parto reaccionaron y Sakura se quejaba más, al mismo tiempo que aplicaba más fuerza al estrujar la mano de Naruto. El hombre alterado miró a su querida sufriendo como nunca antes. No podía creer que las mujeres tenían que pasar por esa clase de situaciones.

_¡Ah! ¿¡Qué hago!?_

Los ninjas especializados se concentraron en la mujer embarazada y notaron el primer paso para el nacimiento. El infante muy pronto estaría entre ellos.

El hijo del cuarto volteó temeroso al final de la cama y notó algo extraño, entre las piernas de su querida. Estaba más pálido que nunca porque sabía que los bebés de alguna manera tenían que salir de "ahí", pero veía algo cristalino y ¿transparente?… Su vista comenzó a nublarse y la obscuridad llegó a él…

—Naruto —susurró alguien.

_¿Baa-chan? _

—Naruto —susurró de nuevo y el rubio abrió lentamente sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo con voz ronca, acomodándose hasta terminar sentado en la cómoda cama del hospital—. ¿Y Sakura-chan?

—Fue mucho más fuerte que tú —respondió la quinta Hokage entre risas—. Levántate para que lo conozcas.

—¿Conocerlo? —fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Tsunade movió la cortina que los rodeaba (por si Naruto veía lo que pasaba con Sakura) y estaba la kunoichi sujetando un pequeño bulto cubierto de una sábana azul. Ella miró a la pareja y caminó hacia la salida para poder dejarlos a solas con el nuevo integrante.

Cuando salió, la nueva madre volteó hacia su derecha y vio a su esposo muy sorprendido. Sus labios se movieron con delicadeza y una amplia sonrisa le indicó a su marido que podía acercarse, acto seguido, Naruto se levantó de la cama con cuidado y caminó a paso lento hacia ella. No sabía si estaba soñando o era una simple ilusión.

Al asomarse entre aquellas sábanas que envolvían a ese nuevo ser humano, miró que tenía una melena de cabello rosa como la de su madre, pero un tanto distinto porque parecía ser un rosa-anaranjado o un color salmón fuerte. El estilo parecía ser una combinación de alborotado y acomodado como el de la mamá, pero por ser recién nacido, no se sabía con certeza.

—Puedes cargarlo —Sakura dijo y Naruto se acercó, tomando a ese ser con sumo cuidado.

No pesaba casi nada. Tenía las manos más pequeñas que jamás había visto, acomodados de tal manera que parecía estar preparado para pelear, junto a unos brazos cortos y gorditos, y unas piernas con unos delicados pies. Sus ojos cerrados que al poco tiempo se sabría de quien había heredado el color. La piel era delicada y era de ese tono característico como el de él y el de su padre, Minato Namikaze.

—Tápalo, puede tomar algún resfriado —la mujer Haruno dijo preocupada.

—Estamos en pleno verano 'ttebayo —dijo con su mirada hacia su hijo.

—¿Quién es el ninja médico de los dos? —Sakura dijo juguetona.

El Jinchūriki lo cubrió como si fuese un objeto de porcelana y se rió.

—OK, ya lo hice —dijo entre unas leves risas mirando a su hijo con su típica sonrisa de lado a lado que a Sakura había enamorado.

_Serás un buen ninja Miharu._

**Hecho por:** HikariNoAnkoku aka GakkouKazeTenshi

**Fanfic. terminado:** Sábado 30 de noviembre de 2013.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Si lo desean dejen reviews constructivos y no solo los típicos como: "¡Qué genial!" (eso no significa que estén prohibidos o algo así :P)**

**Significado:** Miharu - Tres primaveras

**P.D: … También espero que después de 4 meses sin escribir algo que me gustara, no me haya arruinado mi redacción u.u**


End file.
